Naruto Namikaze High School Sex Ed
by KingSeahawk
Summary: Naruto is in his senior year of ninja high school and learns his friends all have one class together. Anko will have the craziest assignments for them. Mainly NarutoXTemari pairing but he will have some flings with Mei, Anko, and Kurenai. Temari may join in as well. High school is the academy. I do not condone rape but there will be themes of rape in the story. Hard lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: Naruto makes Friends**

**Ok so this is my new story. If you haven't checked out my other one it is Naruto's Life. So check that out and tell me how you like it. This is a Sex Ed. Naruto story where he's in High School, but for now he will be younger before we get to him being in High School. If you want to know the pairing just look above to the details of this story.↑ I will reveal what I want for the plot at the bottom (↓) of the story. Enjoy.**

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze were at home getting ready to have some neighbors over after just recently moving. Naruto is three years old and is just waking up from his nap to find his mother frantically getting everything cleaned up for something he was in the dark on. Naruto soon walked into a nightstand knocking over some antics.

Kushina ran into the room where Naruto was and found the broken items. Kushina let out a sigh of frustration at Naruto but he soon fixed that unconsciously.

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan, I just woke up and I'm still sleepy and ran into this knocking over these things, I'm sorry Kaa-chan." Naruto said looking as cute as a three year old could.

"It's ok baby, let's get you dressed for tonight." Kushina said picking up Naruto and carrying him into the kitchen before going to his room to get dressed for the night's dinner. "Minato-kun could you get the food ready and clean up the mess Naruto-kun made on accident." Kushina said smiling as Minato lowered his newspaper with his jaw hanging down.

"Oh come on Shina-chan. Why do I have to do it?" Minato complained.

"Do it now or no reward later tonight." Kushina said sternly as she walked away swaying her hips so Minato got the message. She bent down to let Naruto run upstairs and Minato got a look at her round ass and got the message.

"Hey Shina-chan I think I'm going to clean up the mess and get the food ready." Minato said trying to still keep Kushina's round ass in his sight.

Kushina poked her head into the kitchen and smiled at him and said, "That's what I thought Minato-kun." And she went back upstairs making her ass move more with every step she took going up those stairs. Minato Jr. started to get a little excited with the show and decided to make his presence known to the world. "Damn that Kushina, always making me get hard at the wrong times.

Meanwhile upstairs Kushina was getting Naruto ready, "Kaa-chan why do I have to get dressed to eat, I mean it's just dinner isn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Well yes it is dinner but tonight we have some people from the neighborhood coming over and they are bringing some of their kids as well so you can go play with them while the adults talk and get to know each other, does that sound good?" Kushina asked

"Yeah, are Tsunade-obaa-chan and Pervy-san coming over?" Naruto asked referring to Tsunade and Jiraiya the self proclaimed Super Pervert.

Kushina giggled at the names Naruto gave Minato's parents and finished getting Naruto dressed just as the door bell rang. "Oh sounds like Jiraiya and Tsunade are here." Kushina said walking down Naruto downstairs and met Jiraiya and Tsunade as they came in the door and Naruto ran up to them.

"Pervy-san! Tsunade-obaa-chan!" Naruto said as he got a grin from both of his grandparents as Tsunade bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Minato, Kushina how are you two?" Jiraiya asked hugging his daughter-in-law and his son, while Tsunade did the same.

"We're good, thank you for coming we have some guests coming over, the Uchiha's decided to come over and their two kids Itachi and Saskue are coming over and should be here soon." Kushina said

"Great so when should they get here? I want to make sure that I'm here and not in the bathroom." Tsunade said as she went upstairs to drop off $200 from herself, and $150 from Jiraiya that she has done every week from Naruto's birth. Kushina and Minato still have no idea that every time his parents come over they hide $350 in Naruto's room and won't show him all the money until he turns 18 or when he starts his senior year in High School. Tsunade came back smiling and sat down next to Jiraiya.

"What took you so long Kaa-chan? You getting old or something?" Minato joked

Tsunade gained a tick mark on her forehead and Jiraiya decided to step in. "Actually she was probably leaving Naruto the money that we always leave every week we come here-I mean that, um we, um uh."

"YOU WHAT!" Kushina yelled.

"Kushina every week since you've brought Naruto home I have put $200 and Jiraiya has put $150 in Naruto's room and when he's 18 or starts his senior year in High School we'll go in his room and give him all of over money." Tsunade said sipping on some alcohol.

"Anything else we should know?" Kushina asked

"Yeah, Mei has been giving Naruto $200 on his birthday and $200 on X-mas and will keep doing it until he's 18. Your parents, Kushina have been giving Naruto $50 each for every birthday and X-mas until he's 18. Old man Hiruzen opened up an account for Naruto when he was born and put $500 and every day since then has put $500 and will keep doing that until he's 18. That's $3,285,000 just from him. Jiraiya and I have been giving Naruto $250 each for his birthday and X-mas." Tsunade said throwing out numbers.

Kushina's jaw hit the floor and Minato decided it was his turn to speak up, "Anything else we should know?"

"Yeah…" Jiraiya said, "…You remember Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao right, from when you guys were younger. Well all three are doing the same thing as Mei except Kurenai and Anko give $300 and Yugao gives $500. And once a month Kurenai and Anko give $300 each. Yugao gives $500 once a month. This will stop once he's 18. I know you two have been putting $50 each for his birthday and X-mas in that jar over there. I also have a connection that can give Naruto a job that will pay him $10 an hour for three hours a day and he will work 7 days a week, from 14 'til graduation. That will give him $49,140 from that job. Once he turns 13 he'll come with me to edit my stories, and he'll receive $11,572 dollars at the end of every year for working with me. Tsunade has already crunched the numbers and Naruto will have $4,000,000 by the time he graduates." Jiraiya said and soon Minato was the one who had his jaw hit the table. "$4,000,000 by the time he graduates!? What were you thinking!?" Minato said getting ticked off.

"What we want our grandson to have some money when he hit the real world besides, Naruto you're going to have what?" Jiraiya said looking at Naruto.

"The hottest girlfriend and be at the top of my class." He said pumping his fist in the air.

"Whatever, I think I hear the Uchihas coming up the driveway." Kushina said and opened the door and let in the Uchihas in.

"Hey Mikoto how are you?" Kushina asked as she hugged her long time friend.

"Good so this is your family." She said

"Yeah this is Naruto who's three years old, and this is Jiraiya and Tsunade, Minato's parents. And who are these cute children with you?" Kushina asked smiling at Itachi and Saskue.

"Well this is Itachi who is nine years old and Saskue who is also three years old, and this is Fugaku my husband who works down at the police department. He's the head of the police force." Mikoto said as all three stepped up.

"Well I have the food ready, maybe Naruto, Itachi-kun, and Saskue-kun can go play in the play room while we eat." Kushina said as she showed the three children to the play room where they hit it off and Naruto and Saskue instantly became best friends after a little incident.

Saskue picked up a toy to play with and Naruto ran over to him and snatched it out of his hand. "That's my toy!" Naruto yelled. Saskue frowned and picked up another toy and Naruto snatched that one as well. "That one is also mine!" Naruto yelled holding the two toys.

"Then what can I play with?" Saskue said getting angry.

"Nothing these are all mine!" Naruto yelled. The parents could here this and Kushina asked Minato to take care of it, "Minato could you take care of that for me?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." He replied getting up to check out the situation.

"Naruto what's going on here?" Minato asked with a stern face.

"He won't let me play with the toys!" Saskue yelled crossing his arms and frowning.

"Is this true Naruto?" Minato asked keeping his stern face on. Naruto looked down with a downcast face. "Yes." He mumbled.

"Well Naruto since Saskue and Itachi are brothers they know how to share, since you don't have any siblings this will be a good way to learn how to share, can you do that for me?" Minato asked looking into a younger version of himself.

Naruto shook his head up and down and Minato smiled and patted his head and left to join the adults to finish eating. "I'm sorry Saskue." Naruto said handing him back the toys. "If you want to play with anything in here you can, and you can come over whenever you want." Naruto said smiling and Saskue started to smile and took the toys. "Thank you Naruto. You can come over and play with any of my toys when you come over." Saskue said smiling back.

Itachi walked up to Naruto and said to him, "If you don't have a brother I can be yours if you want Naruto."

Naruto lit up and started to shake his head approving Itachi's suggestion. Saskue had something to say about this though, "Hey what about me Itachi-nii-san?" Saskue questioned getting upset and pouting. "Well since Naruto doesn't have one I can be his older brother, but I will always be yours Saskue, don't forget that." Itachi said smiling at his two brothers.

The adults were getting along perfect, with Fugaku telling stories about his time being in the police force. Once the night started to roll in the Uchihas along with Tsunade and Jiraiya left. Tsunade felt embarrassed by some of the things that Jiraiya talked about and doesn't know why she married the pervert but somehow still loves him, especially in bed, he was the dumbass who accidentally got her pregnant during their prom and eventually they got married. Minato and Kushina got married at 26 and Naruto was born shortly after they got married because Minato doesn't know how to hold his jizz the right way.

Everyone was soon asleep and enjoying the night waiting for the next night and the next adventure to unfold.

**So that is the end of Chapter I in Naruto Uzumaki: High School Sex Ed. Next chapter we will have a 15 year time skip to where Naruto will start his senior year in high school. Saskue and Naruto will be best friends along with Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Sakura. The four years for high school will be the four years in the Academy. They will still be ninja just using the term High School instead of Academy. I will be referring to the Academy as the High School. So let's just get that cleared up. The next chapter is when we will start Naruto's adventures in a ninja High School. So review, favorite, and follow. Thanks a lot and don't forget to check out my other story Naruto's Life.**

**Now as for the plot tonight was when Naruto was little, next will be when he's in class, he'll do some crazy ass assignments from Anko and we will end the year with the Virginity Ritual so they understand what it means to have sex and so when they are on missions, girls won't have to go through the pain of being raped and having their hymen ripped apart. The guys…well they just are there to learn to not rape, and be able to condone themselves. So again review, follow, and favorite. So you next time KingSeahawk out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Senior Year**

**Ok I'm back, I just want to clarify that this will still be like the Naruto in the anime just that we go more in depth with some real world classes. Naruto will become a ninja and settle down after a little time skip, but for now we focus on his last year in high school/ the Academy. This is a NaruXSmall Harem pairing as we might see now and later in this story.**

Naruto was still asleep as it was now morning on the last first day of school he'll have before becoming a ninja, unless he decides to do what civilians do and go to college.

"Naruto, time to wake up for school, honey. It's your last year so be ready to knock it out this year." Kushina yelled up to her son who has grown into a young man that makes the girls at his school, get hot somewhere, younger women and even some older women have been caught, by Naruto getting themselves off in public when he's walking around with his friends. Surprisingly he's found Mikoto get off to a picture of him. When he visited the Uchihas once, when he was 16 to do some homework with his friends like they always do at Sasuke's house he decided to go to the bathroom and right next door was Mikoto's room. Naruto heard moaning coming from her room and he decided to check it out.

Naruto walked into the room without Mikoto noticing and closed the door to keep to moans as low as possible. Naruto walked right up behind her to find her getting off to a picture of when he went to the beach over vacation. That was the first time Naruto got head, from his best friends mom. Anyways coming back to the present Naruto does not want to get himself out of bed.

"Minato can you please get Naruto out of bed, I've tried everything but he keeps saying that he's too tired, or he's too sick to go. Complete bullshit from him, where the hell did I go wrong as a mother Minato." Kushina said getting teared up and Minato decided to use this to his advantage.

"Hey Naruto you're making your mother cry, get up or I swear to Kami I'll use the Hirashin to shove a kunai so far up your ass you won't walk for days and people will think you like having dicks shoved up your ass." Minato yelled and this got Naruto's attention and he was soon downstairs after taking a shower.

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan." Naruto said kissing his mother's cheek before eating breakfast and heading out to school in a black no sleeve muscle shirt and some black shorts. This was going to be a good year indeed. Naruto met some of his friends, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji. His other friends Shino, Kiba, and Gaara who was a transfer had already gotten to school and already left to their first class of the day.

"Hey guys, time to see what we got together." Naruto said pulling out his schedule and they all had one class together, Sex Education. "Oh shit we are totally going to fuck with the teacher in that class." Naruto said

The others just grinned knowing that if a teacher got the whole gang together at the same time, in a confined space all hell could break loose and no one outside the class would know.

Kiba decided to walk out of his class to hit on some girls but they all rejected him knowing how much of a pervert he was, he was almost as open as Jiraiya is. Kiba soon caught sight of his friends and ran over to them to see what they were doing. "Hey guys what are you doing?" Kiba asked

"Oh well we just compared our schedules and all found out that for fourth period we all have Sex Education." Naruto said

"No way! I have that and I found out that Gaara, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and that new kid Sai all have it fourth period as well. Oh we are so fucking with the teacher this year!" Kiba said

Two other senior girls glared at Kiba and he looked towards them and responded to their glares. "You wouldn't be looking at me like that if you saw my Weapon of Mass Destruction ladies." Kiba said making the girls roll their eyes and walk away.

"Let's be honest Kiba, the only one here with a WMD is me, besides you can ask my girlfriend if you want proof." Naruto said

"You don't have a girlfriend." Kiba said

"I don't smash and tell. Oh and Hana might know a thing or two." Naruto replied

Kiba stood there in silence before putting the pieces together, "No way you smashed! When, who, where, is she hot?" Kiba asked before having the last part register in his mind. "YOU FUCKER, I'LL KILL YOU FOR FUCKING MY SISTER!" Kiba yelled and chased Naruto.

"Like I said I don't smash and tell." Naruto said running off to his first class leaving a group of jaw dropped guys.

Meanwhile in the girls bathroom a certain platinum blonde haired girl and a certain bubblegum pink haired girl were arguing over who was going to be the most popular girl in school and become Prom Queen and Homecoming Queen since they do both.

"I'm going to win this year Ino-pig." Said the pink haired girl to the now identified blonde haired girl named Ino.

"I don't think so billboard brow. Every guy falls head over heels for me when I walk through the halls." Ino said to the pink haired girl.

"Yeah all but two, Sasuke Uchiha who likes no one and Naruto Namikaze who seems to only think of you as a sister, you know what that smells like Ino-pig?" The pink haired girl asked.

"What Sakura?" Ino asked getting annoyed as to where this was going.

"Smells like the friend zone." Sakura said

"Shut up I bet you're further in the friend zone with Naruto than I am, I'm even willing to bet on it." Ino said getting in Sakura's face as electricity could be seen between the two's head's.

"You're on whatever class we both have him in we have to ask him in front of the whole class." Sakura said with confidence that showed she already knew what Naruto's answer would be.

"Fine what classes do we have together?" Ino said pulling out her schedule and said out loud after looking at them, "Of all the fucking classes, we get put in Sex Education." Ino said

"Ok we ask him if he's in that class, fourth period Sex Ed." Sakura said as she walked out of the girl's bathroom with Ino in tow.

Finally the school day was coming to a close and all that was left was Sex Education.

Naruto walked into class and took a seat in between Shikamaru and Kiba, who is still fuming over Naruto sleeping with his sister, and Sasuke directly in front of him with Shino and Choji on his sides. The rest of the rookie nine piled into class along with some of the other students in their age group. The teacher hadn't shown up yet so they were all just talking. Their teacher was elsewhere trying to not teach this class.

**-Hokage Office-**

"Hokage-sama do I really have to teach these brats?" Anko asked

"Yes Anko and they aren't really brats considering that you are 25 and they are 17 and 18. Besides I thought you would've liked to teach Kushina's kid. From what I've heard from some women he's really well endowed down there and knows what he's doing. I thought you would have immediately accepted this job." The Sandaime said

"Well in that case I may just end up liking this job; I may fuck him just so you know." Anko said

"Well you'll have to wait until he turns 18 just under a month. So wait until then. Now the subject you'll be teaching Sex Education." Sandaime said

"Ok well when do I start?" Anko asked

"Oh your shift started 5 minutes ago, hurry along, room 301 fourth period every day." Hiruzen said

"Damn it old man. Alright I know just what to do to those brats to embarrass them." Anko said leaving in a swirl of leaves and reappearing in room 301.

"Ok gaki's shut up and pay attention. I'm Anko Mitarashi and I'll be your sensei and I'm teaching you idiots Sex Education. And just by looking at all of you I can say that only one of you has even a chance of sleeping with me. Now we will start with introductions. You will tell me your name, age, and the first thing that comes to your mind when you think of sex and why." Anko said and right after she said the last word someone replied to her request.

"PUSSY!" Said Naruto as he started to laugh with all of the other guys and high fived Kiba and Shikamaru while getting 20 bucks off of Kiba.

"Ok since we have our first volunteer you go first brat." Anko said

Said student got up faking how bored he was. "Ok then my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm 17 tuning 18 in less than a month. The first thing that comes to mind when thinking of sex is…" Naruto said grinning down to Kiba and waited dramatically. "PUSSYYYYYY!"

"And why do you think of pussy Mr. Namikaze?" Anko asked

"Because it tastes good." Naruto said and sat down.

"And you would know about how a girls' vagina taste like because?" Ino said getting angry.

"Well I could bring my girlfriend to tell you if you want. She knows that I know what a girl's vagina tastes like. So if you'll excuse for a minute I'll bring her from Suna." Naruto said and vanished in a flash of light.

"Ok where the hell did he go and what was that?" Ino asked

"That would be his father's technique the Hirashin, and he might be in Suna otherwise he cut class and he's pretty damn good at that." Anko said

**-In Suna-**

Naruto appeared in a flash of light in front of Suna and the guards. "Excuse me sir, please identify yourself and state your reason of being here." One of the guards said

"Ok here's my I.D. and my reason is to see Temari. Have any idea where she is?" Naruto asked

"Ok the I.D. is legit, but what do you want with a genin that is a transfer no less?" The same guard asked.

"Well if you must know she's my cousin and I need to borrow her for a couple of minutes, that's all." Naruto said lying to the guards.

"Alright we'll get her." Said the same guard and told the other guard to go retrieve her.

A few minutes later Temari returned with a questioning look and the guards just turned to a Naruto with his back turned to the village and facing the desert. "Who's this?" Temari asked

"Hey Temari-chan." Naruto said turning back to face Temari and her face lit up but she hid it so the guards wouldn't get suspicious about their relationship.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing here? I'm still on shift if you didn't know. I get off in 4 hours you can visit then but no sooner so goodbye." Temari said turning to leave but a hand grabbed her arm and she saw Naruto grabbing her arm as he pulled her 5'7" frame into his 6'2" body. "I just need to borrow you for a second nothing that will take too long. So come on." Naruto said

"Ok but it can't take too long I'm still on shift you know." Temari said tucking her head into the crook of his neck with her hand on his chest. Next thing she knew she was in a classroom still in the same position as she opened her eyes and looked around to see a bunch of 17 and 18 year olds looking at her holding on to Naruto. Some of the girls were jealous at how beautiful Temari was and how she was able to get with a guy like Naruto. He was practically identical to Minato with his hair all grown out. The guys were giving dirty looks to Naruto for being able to pick up such a hot babe like Temari.

"Who the hell is this Naruto!?" Ino yelled

"Um this would be my girlfriend Temari, Temari the class." Naruto said and Temari waved to the class and noticed a certain red head in the class. "G-Gaara!" Temari exclaimed

"Temari." Gaara said in his usual monotone voice.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Temari said

"I take this class, why are you here?" Gaara asked

"Because Naruto-kun asked me to be here for some reason, though I really need to get back to Suna so the Kazekage doesn't eat my ass out." Temari said looking at Naruto with a glare.

"Please the only one eating you out is me. Which is why we are here, some people here don't believe that I know what a vagina tastes like. So if you would be so kind and tell them the truth." Naruto said grinning with that stupid grin of his.

"Yes everyone Naruto and I have had sex and he knows what my vagina tastes like." Temari said "Ok is that all, or can I go back to work. You know after the chunin exams I'm transferring back here to the Leaf, so can you take me back?" Temari said

"I call bullshit on you two having sex." Kiba said

Naruto just walked up to Kiba put his hand on his forehead and 5 seconds later Kiba had blood coming out of his nose. "You believe me now Kiba?" Naruto said

"Um yeah I believe you, nice moves by the way." Kiba said

"Thank you, so now that we have this all cleared up, Ino do you believe me now or do I need to show you what I showed Kiba?" Naruto asked

"No, no that's fine. I believe you; you can send back your hot girlfriend to wherever she came from." Ino said

Naruto just nodded and used the Hirashin to drop off Temari back in Suna and she went back to work. Naruto returned to the class where everyone else introduced themselves. Anko continued on and told them how things were going to work out for the year.

"Ok so today may be the only day that we will have a co-ed class. We will split up into class by gender. Girls will come on one day while boys will come on another. Tomorrow I will have the girls over so boys once third period is over tomorrow don't bother coming to class you are released from school. So for today your assignment will be to write me a letter as to who you like. When you are finished come up to my desk and place it when you are done go back to your seat and wait for your next instructions. Begin!" Anko said taking off her trench coat and taking out an orange book and started to read her favorite porn, Icha Icha Paradise.

"Figures our sex ed. teacher would be into porn." Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah, but why do you care? You think you're the one she was talking about being able to fuck her?" Naruto asked

"Hell yeah, I'm from the Inuzuka clan we have a natural dominance in bed, I bet she loves that." Kiba whispered back

"You saw what I did to Temari right?" Naruto whispered back getting a nod from Kiba, "Well that is probably the roughest sex ever done on the planet, and to top it off once I get older I can take the seat of three clans. The Uzumaki from my mother, the Namikaze from my father who is also the recently retired Hokage and part Senju because of my grandmother Tsunade Senju. And to top off everything off I have a dojutsu that only one other person alive has and my nose is a 1000x better than that of an Inuzuka. So try to top that Kiba." Naruto said

Kiba gave him a smug look before returning to his paper writing about Anko. Naruto finished within minutes and handed the paper to Anko. "Well you got done fast gaki. Alright you're dismissed." Anko said looking up then back down to her smut book.

Naruto grabbed his stuff and was about to walk out before Anko called him back. "Hey Naruto come here real quick." Anko said with a seductive look on her face.

Naruto looked a little nervous but shrugged it off and walked over to the desk where Anko still had a predatory smile on her face. "Yes, Anko-sensei?" Naruto asked

"Well if what I hear is true about you and some of the women around town they say you are pretty good in bed." Anko said

"Ok what of it?" Naruto asked unsure of where exactly this was going but had a pretty good idea.

"Well if you don't want Temari to know that you've been sleeping around with other women and your parents as well, you will meet me at my place tonight at seven. Oh and tell me which jonin would you like to sleep with." Anko said

"Well if you must know, I kind of have a crush on Kurenai Yūhi, but I doubt she would want to go out with me, I mean I'm 15 years younger than her and plus she probably already has a boyfriend or at least someone she sees." Naruto said

"Actually she doesn't. Asuma is slowly making the moves but if you fuck her tonight she'll be all over you, and besides once you turn 18 and graduate you'll be invoked into the CRA because you are the heir to three clans so you'll probably need to marry 5-6 women. You already have Temari, you can have Kurenai and myself, but the last three maybe a bit more challenging. Oh maybe Yugao would like to date you. Now who else is there that would want to marry you?" Anko asked herself

"Well technically I'm already married to the Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi. So I only need 4 or 5 more wives and that shouldn't be hard since I'm the Yondaime's son. You know anyone else who might be interested?" Naruto asked

"Well I have an old friend in Kumo but I don't know if she'll be able to move here." Anko said

"Well what's her name?" Naruto asked

"Well her name is Mabui; she's about my height, big ass, big tits, and tanned, silver hair. Very sexy if you ask me." Anko said

"I'm getting the feeling you raped her or something." Naruto said

"Yeah I did a while ago, but she really needs a man in her life same with Yugao and Kurenai. Just give it a shot." Anko said

"Ok later Anko-sensei." Naruto said over his shoulder walking out of the class.

"Alright gakis class is over in 30 minutes and since all of you finished you are all dismissed. Girls remember you have me tomorrow guys in two days. See ya later gakis." Anko said waving them away

"But Anko-sensei class isn't over for another 30 minutes." Sakura said

"Are you really questioning why I'm letting you out half an hour early?" Anko said

The rest of the kids realized what she said and sprinted out of the classroom. "Took them long enough to realize my teaching style." Anko said to herself leaving the classroom to go to her favorite dango joint to find Naruto putting on the moves with Kurenai.

"Well what do we have here?" Anko said to herself spying on her best friend and her hottest student.

Meanwhile Ino and Sakura were still fighting over who was better for Naruto and trying to find the blonde.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei do you have a minute?" Naruto asked the red eyed beauty.

"Sure Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?" She asked

"Well you see I really like this woman, but I don't know if she has the same feelings as I do. Do you know what I should do?" Naruto asked

"Well tell me about her and maybe I can help you out." Kurenai said

"Well you see she's considerably older than me, but I've had a crush per say on her since I was 12. She's really beautiful, smart, strong, and really takes her training seriously which I love about her. I like a kunoichi who can take care of herself but still knows how to be a woman. Do you know what I should do?" Naruto asked

"Well she sounds like a wonderful woman. And if she's a kunoichi then maybe you two can connect about that. Maybe you should ask her out and take her out to a nice restaurant or something." Kurenai said

"Well what's your favorite place; maybe I could use it as a reference point to get an idea." Naruto said

"Well my favorite place is the Golden Leaf on the richer part of the village." Kurenai said

"Ok thanks Kurenai-sensei I'll ask her out later tonight and maybe take her there. Thank you so much Kurenai-sensei." Naruto said running home to get ready to ask out Kurenai as she had no idea he was talking about her.

Anko walked in and sat by Kurenai to see if she knew that Naruto was talking about her. "So Kurenai-chan what did you and Naruto talk about?" Anko asked

"Well I'd rather not talk about it here, come back to my place and I'll tell you." Kurenai said as she and Anko vanished in a swirl of leaves and reappeared in front of Kurenai's house.

"Come on in Anko I'll answer your questions as best as I can." Kurenai said showing her place to Anko who sat comfortably on the couch with Kurenai across from her.

"So what Naruto asked me was about was some things about a girl he was going to ask out later today." Kurenai said giving some tea to Anko and herself.

"Well how did he describe her?" Anko asked

"Well he said that she was considerably older than him, but he's had a crush on her since he was 12. She's really beautiful, smart, strong, takes her training as a kunoichi seriously. He loves a girl who can take care of herself but knows how to be a woman. I told him where to take her and he said that he'd ask her out later today to take her to the Golden Leaf. Hope his date goes well." Kurenai said still oblivious to the fact that Naruto described her.

"Kurenai did you notice anything with Naruto when he talked to you, anything different with the way he looked, maybe his eyes." Anko said

"Well I noticed his pupils grew when he talked to me, but nothing else, why do you ask?" Kurenai asked her best friend.

"Well people's pupils grow when they look into the eyes of someone they like. You just said that Naruto's pupils grew when he talked to you. Put the fact that he described the woman that is exactly like you, and that his pupils grew and well he's going to ask you out later today." Anko said

"No that can't be true. Why would Naruto want to go out with me?" Kurenai openly asked.

"Think about it Kure-chan, he described you as beautiful, strong, smart, can take care of yourself because you take being a kunoichi seriously and know how to be a woman. He is in love with you and he's going to ask you out tonight. We have to find you a dress for tonight, something that shows off those big boobs of yours." Anko said which made Kurenai start to blush.

"Come on Anko, my boobs aren't that big and I'm sure Naruto doesn't want a girl to show off her body." Kurenai said trying anything to get out of this situation she's dug herself in.

"I've seen his girlfriend and pictures of his wife and I know he loves big boobs. Just show some cleavage off and you could be sleeping with a guy that every woman wants to sleep with, every woman besides myself will envy you. Come on you have to do this." Anko said

"But… but Anko." Kurenai said

"No we are going to get you a sexy dress and some lingerie under the dress; you are definitely going to seduce him tonight with what I can find for you." Anko said

"But he's still a minor. I can't seduce him." Kurenai said

"Kurenai let me tell you something, Naruto is not a virgin. He has fucked just about any girl that is worthy of him. You can seduce him and he won't tell a soul. Just do it for me Kure-chan." Anko said

"Fine but I doubt he'll come over. He said he'd be over at seven so I'll get ready around then. But until then let's go shopping we have about three and a half hours until he comes around." Kurenai said leading Anko to the shopping district.

**-Uzumaki-Namikaze Household-**

Naruto opened the front door and came into his house where his mother greeted him, "Hi Naruto-kun, how was school today?" She asked

"It was fine nothing big really happened." Naruto said throwing his bag down and sitting down to eat a little snack before he got ready for his date.

"So any classes you like?" Kushina asked

"Well the only one is really Sex Ed., since all of my friends are in it, oh and our sensei is crazy as shit." Naruto replied

"Who is it; maybe I know your sensei." Kushina said stopping what she was doing to sit down and listen to Naruto.

"Her name is Anko Mitarashi. She really doesn't care what she wears; all she has is a fishnet, with a skirt and a trench coat on. You can see her cleavage without any trouble." Naruto said getting a bit hard thinking of a naked Anko.

"Oh so Anko-chan is teaching you guys. She's creative when it comes to the sexual arts. Just be careful, she's the type to convince you to do some shit you don't want to do, though the end result was very pleasurable." Kushina said blushing and getting wet.

"Um what are you talking about? Did she rape you?" Naruto asked getting suspicious.

"No!" Kushina yelled and yanked Naruto to her study and locked the door.

"Just shut up and watch the video." Kushina said turning on the TV and Naruto had a massive nosebleed seeing what was on the screen.

"You were a pornstar with Anko-sensei, Baa-chan, and Mikoto-chan!" Naruto yelled

"Mikoto-chan? Where the hell did that come from?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

Naruto knew lying his way out in front of his mother was useless, "Well you remember the time when we went to the beach a while back?" Naruto asked

"Of course I do." Kushina said

"Well Mikoto-chan got a hold of my picture and I walked in on her fingering herself to my picture when the guys went over to Sasuke's house to study. And well she gave me head and we soon fucked." Naruto said hanging his head down in shame.

"Get up Naruto. I know this is wrong but I'm going to do this anyways." Kushina said getting on her knees.

"What are you doing Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked

"What size boobs did Mikoto tell you she had?" Kushina asked unzipping her house clothing.

"Um she said she had large D-cup, small DD/E-cup." Naruto replied

"She lied, she had mid D-cups, if you want to see real, large DD/E-cup breasts then here you are." Kushina said taking off her top revealing a red bra and she undid her bra and let her globes bounce free.

"Kaa-chan what the hell are you doing!?" Naruto yelled

"Shut up, I'm showing you that the head Mikoto-chan gave you was nothing compared to what I can do. Now take your top off now." Kushina said as she got completely undressed down to her black thong and Naruto took his top off while his mother ripped his pants down to reveal him having a tent in his boxers.

"Looks like someone is turned on from seeing their mother naked." Kushina said as she pulled his boxers down and was staring down a 10 inch cock that was 3 inches wide.

"Oh Kami Sochi-kun, who knew your cock was this big." Kushina said as she started to feel her son's massive dick and Naruto started to moan from his mother touching him.

"Kaa-chan you're amazing, keeping sucking my dick like that, oh shit I'm gonna cum soon." Naruto moaned out as he could feel the pressure in his balls build up more and more as time passed.

Kushina started to bob her head up and down his fat cock faster until Naruto grabbed her head and slammed her face into his pelvis and came in her mouth. "Oh fuck, I'm cumming Kaa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he shot his white ropes into his mother's mouth as she moaned loving the taste of his salty yet sweet cum. Kushina pulled out his dick and got three shots of cum to her face.

"Wow I never knew your balls were so big and filled with so much cum, you already came so much more from a blowjob than Minato did from a blowjob, and when he fucked me. Speaking of Minato he should be coming back from his meeting in an hour so just dominate me really quick so he won't find out about us ok honey?" Kushina asked and Naruto nodded his head.

"Get on your hand and knees and grab the headboard." Naruto said in a commanding voice and Kushina did as he said getting turned on by the demanding tone Naruto was using.

"Yes Naruto-sama." She replied as she grabbed the headboard and shook her ass enticing him to spear her ass.

Naruto teased Kushina by rubbing his head against her folds and Kushina couldn't take it anymore. "Naruto-sama please just fuck me, slam your fucking big cock in my pussy and pound me until I can't feel my pussy! Please!" Kushina yelled as Naruto pushed the head in the fold a little bit then pulled out rearing back his hips. Once Kushina started to turn her head to look back Naruto shot forward like a piston and buried all 10 inches of himself in Kushina as her chest jutted out, head thrown back, and her body hit the headboard that put a dent in the wall.

Kushina was wide-eyed and lost her breath from Naruto spearing himself in her. "Naruto-sama that felt so good." Kushina said as she found her voice and Naruto started to go at a fast pace.

"Who's pussy does this belong to?" Naruto asked as he grabbed Kushina's hair and pulled back on it.

"Yours Naruto-sama." She replied as she was starting to lose her self-control.

"LOUDER BITCH!" Naruto yelled as he slapped her ass and left a red hand mark on her left ass cheek.

"SHIT! THIS PUSSY BELONGS TO YOU NARUTO-SAMA!" Kushina yelled getting closer to cumming with every thrust Naruto made.

"Who do you belong to you slut?" Naruto asked pounding into her harder.

"OH FUCK! YOU AND ONLY YOU NARUTO-SAMA!" She yelled getting even closer to cumming.

"AND WHAT ARE YOU!?" Naruto yelled as he pulled out and slammed into her one last time before he came in her hot pussy.

"OH BABY! I'M YOUR WHORE TO FUCK WHEN YOU WANT! I'LL SUCK YOUR COCK IF YOU NEED ME TO AND I'LL FUCK YOU ON THE DINNER TABLE! I'M YOUR SLUTTY WHORE OF A MOTHER!" Kushina yelled as she came and collapsed on the bed from exhaustion.

"Damn I didn't know kaa-chan was this crazy about sex." Naruto said as he sat down on the couch and finished watching the porn Kushina made with Tsunade and Mikoto and Anko.

Naruto then decided to get ready for his date with Kurenai and unknown to him Kurenai was getting ready herself for the little event thanks to Anko spying on the two of them.

"Anko don't you think this dress shows off a little too much?" Kurenai asked as she stood in front of her friend in a red dress that enhanced her beautiful eyes. The dress was red in color with diamonds encrusted on them. It showed off a lot of her cleavage and hugged her curves and held tightly to her ass and came down to mid thigh making her look like a goddess.

"Are you kidding me, Naruto loves huge boobs. I already told you I saw his girlfriend and she has to be at least an E-cup like us. And I found out his wife is an F-cup almost a G-cup. He loves big boobs, just look at his mom she has large DD/E cups that could probably fit into a EE/F cup bra. The kid is naturally drawn to big boobs." Anko said "Hell when the time comes I'll let him fuck me." Anko said

"Oh shut up, I don't like people knowing my boobs are bigger than yours. People still think I only have large Bs small Cs. I'd like to keep it that way." Kurenai said

"Let's get the dress and go it's almost 7." Kurenai said as she changed into her usual clothes and payed for her dress and Anko ended up paying for some lingerie that Kurenai didn't know about and slipped it into her bag and carried Kurenai's bag so she wouldn't find out.

**7 PM**

Naruto was ready with a nice black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone giving him some breathing room and had on black slacks and headed out to Anko's for her date.

At Anko's place she somehow convinced Kurenai to wear the lingerie under her dress and wore red heels. She also didn't do anything with her hair except take off her headband.

Then the two heard a knock on the door. Anko opened it to see Naruto standing there waiting to see what Anko wanted. Anko had that devious smile on her face and let Naruto in. When Naruto walked in he saw Kurenai and was stopped in his tracks. All he could do was take in every detail that made Kurenai one of the most desirable women in all of Konoha. "Hi Kurenai-sensei I didn't know you would be here, Anko-sensei never told me." Naruto said as he started to get nervous.

"Don't worry I bet you picked out a great spot for our date tonight, shall we go?" She asked

"Uh yeah sure let's get going." Naruto said as he opened the door and let Kurenai out while taking a little glance at her ass and saw how it bounced with every step she took. Her ass wasn't too big to where it was just a whole lot of fat jiggling around nor was it took small that her ass didn't really move it was just in the middle making it the most perfect ass Naruto has seen besides Mei's and Temari's which look just like Kurenai's.

Kurenai noticed this and filed it away for later and decided that Anko maybe was right and Naruto did like a girl with big boobs, and nice athletic ass and a curvy body. So she adjusted her dress from, covering up her boobs to where you couldn't see much to popping out to the point that her areolas where almost showing and her boobs started to jiggle when she walked and she was making girls jealous for having such huge tits and going out with Naruto, and making guys run into walls, posts, stands just about anything.

Naruto soon brought her to the Golden Leaf. "Can you afford this Naruto, it is a 5 star restaurant and all." Kurenai said worried he couldn't pay for it all.

"Don't worry about it everything tonight will be covered by me." Naruto said grinning.

'That grin of his is so infectious.' Kurenai thought smiling back to the blonde.

"And do you have a reservation sir?" Asked the man up front at the Golden Leaf.

"Yes two under Yuuhi please." Naruto said as the man looked at the list and guided them to the top floor that had an open balcony and they were the only one's up there.

"Naruto-kun are you sure you can pay for all of this?" Kurenai asked again and Naruto just laughed at her.

After dinner the Naruto decided to walk Kurenai home. It was a nice quite walk and the two decided to stop in the park and look at the stars for a while.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Kurenai got up. 'Maybe I'll try out what Anko said.' She thought

"Naruto-kun, would you come with me?" She asked and Naruto nodded and got up and they walked around town until they came in front of Naruto's house. Naruto grabbed Kurenai bridal style and jumped through the window of his room that he left open for some fresh air and landed softly.

"Naruto thank you for such a wonderful night, I want to give you something for treating me like a woman should be treated." Kurenai said as she pushed Naruto on the chair at his desk and gave him a strip tease until she was down to just her bra and panties. After stripping down she gave him a very erotic lap dance that got his blood flowing south.

**Lemon Start!**

Naruto got down to his boxers with his huge member making a tent and grabbed Kurenai and threw her on her back and pinned her to the bed. 'Oh Kami, he's so dominant, I love a man who can take control of me.' Kurenai thought.

Kurenai grabbed the band of his boxers and pulled so hard she ripped them and Naruto of pay back by ripping off her panties and bra. Once her bra came off Naruto was entranced by her magnificent breasts.

"They're beautiful." He said

Kurenai was blushing and thanked him. "Naruto you're already hard and I'm so wet, so just stick it in me already, but remember, you're my first." She said and Naruto was surprised that he was going to be the one to take Kurenai Yuhi's virginity.

"Alright then." Naruto said and he slowly pushed in and let the head of his penis rest there and felt the tightness of her pussy.

"Wow, you're the tightest one I've ever been with Kurenai." He said and continued to push forward until he was finally able to bury himself all the way.

Since Kurenai broke her hymen in training it wasn't that bad for her and surprisingly she felt no pain, only the sensation of being filled up. Naruto pulled out slowly and pushed in slowly and kept up this pace until Kurenai told him to go faster until the point where he was pounding her so hard the bed shook and hit the wall.

"OHHH KAMI NARUTO, YES YES YES, FUCK MY PUSSY LIKE THAT, I LOVE IT ROUGH. OH BABY I WANT YOU TO NEVER STOP FUCKING THIS PUSSY. THIS PUSSY IS ALL YOURS, WHENEVER YOU NEED A FUCK I'M HERE BABY!" She yelled and had already cum three times.

"Oh shit Kurenai I'm going to cum. Where do you want it?" He asked

"Inside, inside let me feel your cum!" She yelled and Naruto unloaded in her and made her stomach bloat a little bit making her look like she's pregnant and then when he had two shots left he pulled out and sprayed her face letting her taste him since she never blew him.

"That was amazing Naruto. I love you so much." Kurenai said

"I love you too, Kurenai." Naruto said and pulled in Kurenai and Naruto was spooning her but the two could feel he still had a hard on and Naruto got an idea. Still covered in Kurenai's discharge he plunged his dick in her ass then fucked her doggy style for another 30 minutes before blowing his load.

"AW SHIT KURENAI I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN!" Naruto yelled

"YES IN MY ASS, IN MY ASS BABY, DO IT; UNLOAD IN THIS ASS THAT BELONGS TO YOU!" Kurenai yelled and Naruto released inside of her and felt relief wash over him as the two fell on the bed exhausted with his dick back inside her pussy.

"You are something else Naruto." She said

"You did awesome for you first time Kure-chan." Naruto replied and kissed her goodnight and pulled the covers over them as he spooned her once again.

**Next Day**

Kurenai and Naruto were still in bed and the two still hadn't gotten up yet.

Meanwhile downstairs Tsunade decided to visit Naruto to see how his first day of school went but he hadn't come down. "Hey Kushina I'm going to check on Naruto. I'll be back in a second." Tsunade said and climbed the stairs and knocked on Naruto's door and got silence in return.

'That's strange.' Tsunade thought and came in the room and was shocked to see Naruto spooning a jonin!

'What the hell happened last night!?' She thought and closed the door before locking it. Tsunade shook the two awake and crossed her arms under her bust making it appear bigger.

They woke up startled and were scared to see Tsunade staring at them.

"Did you two have sex last night?" She asked and received two nods.

With a sigh she responded, "Kurenai I have no business with you so please just leave out the window." Tsunade said and Kurenai did just that.

"Naruto, we'll talk later. Come by the nurse's office after third period. I won't tell Kushina about this so just be grateful." Tsunade said

"Hey Baa-chan could you give me a blowjob real quick?" Naruto asked

"Why Naruto?" She asked and then saw his ten inch package.

'Holy shit, not even Jiraiya's cock is that big.' Tsunade thought to herself and was already getting wet. "No Naruto just come by the nurse's office when you finish school ok?" She said more than asked and he just nodded.

Throughout the day Naruto was wondering what Tsunade wanted and was finally going to get his answer now that third period was over. Naruto made is way over to his Baa-chan's office where she was dressed in her usual green robe and grey top but had blue shorts on instead of the blue pants. "Hey Baa-chan what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked as he walked in Tsunade's office.

"Have a seat Naruto." She said

"Naruto how many times have you had sex?" She asked

"Um I don't know maybe close to 20 or 30 times why?" He asked

"Do you wear protection?" She asked

"No, it's boring and you can't feel her that way." He said

*Sigh* "Ok Naruto, you need to start having a condom on when you sleep with a girl, okay. If you don't there's a chance for you to get an STD, and trust me you don't want one. It will ruin your life and your partner's life forever." Tsunade said

"Ok then I guess I'll start using a condom but I feel that this isn't why you called me in here." Naruto said

"As usual you are correct. I need to perform a physical on you for your last year just in case you plan on doing anything for the school. Well we should get going then." Tsunade said getting up and leaving.

"Where exactly Baa-chan?" Naruto asked

"To the hospital of course. I can't do a physical in the school clinic." Tsuande said

Once Tsunade got to the hospital she showed Naruto to a room and the two started the test. "Ok you know the drill get undressed and we can begin." Tsunade looking at her clipboard while Naruto got down to his boxers. Tsunade looked up and saw him with his boxers and told him, "Naruto I meant everything, even boxers. I've seen you naked and you even asked me to blow you earlier today so you should have no problem showing me your cock." Tsunade said and was getting wet at the image of Naruto's cock and what it could do to her. 'Bad Tsuande, he's your grandson you shouldn't be thinking of this.' She told herself

Naruto got completely naked and Tsuande started all of the tests and Naruto checked out to be perfect. "Ok Naruto one more test that's new this year, stamina. You need to fuck my pussy and shoot your load deep in me." Tsunade said to a wide eyed Naruto.

Tsunade got undressed and started to blow Naruto and he was having the time of his life. Tsunade started with a long lick up the bottom of his shaft, and then she moved to licking the head before blowing on it and making Naruto shiver in delight. "Oh Baa-chan you're amazing." Naruto moaned as Tsunade kept bobbing her head up and down on his long shaft.

As she kept sucking on his shaft she thought to herself, 'Is it because I haven't had any in a while? I'm feeling hot just from sucking his dick.'

"AAAH I can't hold it anymore I'm gonna cum!" Naruto said shot his load in her mouth and she was caught by surprise at how much cum he let out.

Tsunade drank his cum and let him eat her out and she got a great look at how hard he still was after shooting a huge load. 'Wow his cock is so huge. If this goes inside me maybe it'll reach my belly… shit I can't take it anymore.' Tsunade thought and positioned herself over his dick.

"Just for today I'll let you use my pussy." Tsunade said as she slammed down on him and moaned to the heavens.

'It's just like I though, he's reaching really deep! Moreover he's hitting my sweet spot!' Tsunade thought as she kept bouncing up and down on his long, hard shaft.

"Your pussy us so wet! It's the best one I had!" Naruto said in bliss.

'His dick feels so good; it's driving me fucking crazy!' Tsunade thought as she continued to bounce on her grandson.

As Tsunade kept bouncing she felt the need to cum and she wasn't wrong. 'AHH! OH SHIT! I'M GONNA CUM! IT'S NO GOOD! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M GONNA CUM BEFORE MY GRANDSON!' She thought as pleasure began to overload her mind as she began to twitch with pleasure.

"I want to be inside of you just a little longer but I'm at my limit!" Naruto yelled

"Hey! Don't tell me you're planning on cumming inside…! Tch, you're cumming already! AAH your semen is so hot!" Tsunade yelled as she was filled to the brim with cum.

"Sorry about that, it just felt too good to pull out." Naruto said sheepishly.

'I can't believe I let him cum inside me.' Tsunade thought as she rested her thighs and ass on Naruto thighs but still had her feet under her.

Soon Naruto began to fuck her doggy style for 10 minutes before cumming and then going missionary.

"Tsunade I'm gonna cum again! Where do you want it?" He asked

"On my huge tits and face! Cover me baby; cover your naughty Baa-chan!" Tsunade yelled as Naruto pulled out and began to jack off it front of her blew his load all over her covering her mask with a mask of cum.

Naruto fell back and was panting, "So…how'd I do?" He asked

"Your pass with flying semen." Tsunade said as she happily drank his cum.

"Alright I'll see you later Baa-chan." Naruto said as he got dressed and was about to walk out the door until Tsunade grabbed his arm.

"Naruto…if…if something ever happens to Jiraiya, and I hope nothing does; I'm just saying that if something does happen I want you to be there for me. I know about you being put in the CRA once you turn 18, so if something does happen between Jiraiya and myself, just know that I'm available. I love you kid." Tsunade said giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

Naruto then left the hospital and went home to see that Kushina was cooking food while Minato sat at the table looking through old albums of when Naruto was younger.

Naruto sat Kushina bent over the sink cleaning a dish before going back to cooking and Naruto got a great view of her beautiful ass. This instantly got him hard and did the one thing a man with a raging boner caused from his mother would do.

He calmly walked up behind her and reached up over her to grab a plate and his cock split her ass cheeks and it rubbed up against her asshole making Kushina silently gasp and she turned to see Naruto smirking.

'He still wants me?' Kushina thought

'I still want her.' Naruto thought

Eventually they got over themselves and sat down and began to eat. "So Naru-chan how was your second day of school?" Kushina asked

"Um it was pretty good, I didn't have 4th period today with Anko so that was cool having a free period. Oh and Tsunade-Baa-chan performed a physical on me during my free period." Naruto said grinning like a damn fox.

'Why is he smiling so much about having a physical unless… No! There's no way in hell Tsunade would go down on Naruto! Never! But then again I did go down on him and so has Mikoto. Damnit this is so confusing! I'll just ask him later.' Kushina said and continued on with dinner like nothing happened in her mind.

Eventually Minato said he was tired of dealing with the damn council and was sent off on a last minute meeting about some shit the civilians were complaining about.

"I'll see you in the morning guys." Minato said as he walked out.

"Bye, hope this one is easier." Kushina yelled back from the kitchen.

Once Minato left Kushina became very serious. "NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE! GET YOU'RE FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Kushina yelled and Naruto showed up a second later lest he face the wrath of Konoha's Red Death.

"Yes kaa-chan?" Naruto asked nervously.

"What the fuck were you thinking sticking your dick in my ass?!" She yelled angrily.

"You moaned so don't give me that shit! I'd say you liked my dick rubbing against your asshole and you'd want me to do it again." Naruto said and got a paper paralysis seal ready.

"A mother would never be attracted to her own son-" Kushina started before Naruto threw the seal on her.

Before she realized it she couldn't move. "Naruto let me go!" She yelled

"Mmm, no; I think I like having you not able to move it brings out the vulnerability you have hidden in you." Naruto said as he unzipped his pants and his huge dick popped out.

"Get to it." He said as he reduced the seal slightly and Kushina began another act of love with her son.

Hours later Naruto was still buried in his mother after he creampied her five times and his face was resting in her boobs; so he was motorfloating.

"Naruto that was the best sex I've ever had in my life. Minato can't even compare to you baby." Kushina said panting.

"Thanks, that was the best for me too." Naruto said as he got up and left to take a shower and Kushina was left to sit in her thoughts.

'What if I get pregnant from Naruto, how will I explain it to Minato and to everyone in the village?' She thought and couldn't come up with an answer.

"Well guess I should get ready to sleep." Kushina said and did so.

**To Be Continued…**

**Hey guys there's another chapter of Naruto Namikaze High School Sex Ed. I hope you guys enjoyed the triple lemon I threw in there and I hope that you continue to read this story.**

**As I have stated in Ch. XVI of Naruto's Life I will be doing a rotational chapter upload system; meaning that once a chapter of Naruto's Life gets published N.N.H.S.S.E. will be published next followed by Of Different Times, which means yes Of Different Times will be my next chapter that I publish on fanfiction.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story and keep reviewing, favoriting, following, and PMing me and my stories. Thanks for following and see you next time.**


End file.
